Nomad
Anthony "Tony" Perryman, aka Nomad, is a Ghost team leader and support gunner. He is the one making the important decisions. A Major in the US Army, he was trained to leverage the expertise of each member of his squad for success. Along with fellow Ghosts Holt, Midas and Weaver, Nomad was deployed in Bolivia as part of Operation Kingslayer, a joint operation between CIA, DEA, and JSOC to dismantle the powerful drug cartel Santa Blanca. Working with their CIA handler, Karen Bowman, Nomad and his team worked to dismantle the Cartel with full autonomy, doing what they saw needed to be done on their own terms. Addendum: CIA asset “Matchwood” has remarked on his abilities. Biography Background Born in Boston, Anthony "Tony" Perryman ("Nomad") was a military brat who spent his childhood moving from base to base. At the age of 18, he decided to enlist, eventually earning a bachelors degree and becoming a commissioned officer and became a member of Delta Force before the age of 24. After spending three tours with the counter-terrorist unit Task Force 88, he was then selected to become a Ghost thanks to his impressive feats. Nomad took part in many top secret operations all over the world, but it was only two years ago that he was promoted to Ghost team leader. Nomad remains completely calm, even under great pressure. He is the epitome of the strong, silent type, able to repress his emotions and to remain completely objective under every circumstance. Past teammates would joke about checking his pulse during parachute jumps to make sure he was alive. Pre-operation Kingslayer His unit was caught up in the Mexican Rebellion, and found himself fighting alongside the Ghost operators John Hume and Nick Salvatore. After being recruited into the Ghosts, he was assigned to a squad with Sage, Joker, and Weaver. During a mission in Donetsk, Sage and Joker were injured and Nomad was put in charge of a new squad which displeased him due to it not being "protocol". One of their missions was to retrieve or destroy a downed UAV in South America, as well as rescue a Research Team and Archaeologists from Militants who were keeping them as hostages. During his initial briefing, Nomad saw surveillance footage of El Sueño executing the family of a Bolivian police officer. Stating that this footage has haunted him ever since, he made a vow to do everything he could to stop El Sueño. Operation Kingslayer His team is covertly deployed to Bolivia and meet up with Bowman. They are introduced to Pac Katari, who asks them to rescue Amaru. The team is successful in rescuing the rebel leader and are then tasked to go after the people responsible for his capture and torture, El Yuri and El Polito. Once the two are eliminated, the team continues to systematically dismantle the Cartel, eventually attracting the attention of El Sueño himself. The drug lord eventually reaches out to the Ghosts and arranges a meeting, though he is nowhere to be found when he arrives. He offers the team positions within his organization, though they refuse. After further dismantling the Cartel, Nomad is contacted by Pac Katari, who wishes to meet with Ghosts. Though when the team get the the rendezvous point, they find no signs of Katari and instead find the dead body of Amaru. Suspicious, Nomad contacts Bowman to arrange a meeting with the rebel leader, though she mysteriously goes radio silent. Fallen Ghosts After their mission is over and Santa Blanca has splintered, they were redeployed to Bolivia to rescue the remaining CIA agents, but their helicopter is shot down and they must survive against the mercenary group Los Extranjeros. They rescue agent Socrates, who in the absence of contact with the US, acts as their handler. Eventually himself, Weaver, Holt and Midas manage to survive and take down the mercenary group's senior officers and its main leader. Trivia * Nomad is a Major in the U.S Army and to this date is the only Major to be a field operative. * Nomad speaks fluent Spanish, but his accent has been known to be poor. * He's an expert in Communications, Psychological and Unconventional Warfare. Also a weapons specialist. *Nomad has a son who has trouble respecting him. *His weapons of choice are seen in the cutscenes & artworks: Knight's Armament Company Stoner LMG A1 with a dark tan sling, foregrip & EXP3 holographic sight add with a 3x G33 magnifier (yet the game only has the HUD but not with the magnifier), ACR with EXP3 holographic sight, extended buttstock & extended magazine and stock M9 pistol. *He is troubled by the fact that he has to keep his true occupation in the military a secret from his family, especially his son, but respects and holds its secrecy without falter. *He considers Operation Kingslayer to be a revenge mission first and foremost, and hopes to avoid getting involved in local politics. * Nomad highly distrusts the CIA and the socialist rebels, and trades jokes with Bowman about being old-fashioned. Gallery Nomad.png Nomaf 01.jpg|Early Design. Nomad 02.jpg|Variations. Nomad 03.jpg|Final Design. |undefined|link=undefined Notes *Nomad is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was confirmed at Gamescon 2016 that players would have complete character and weapon customization options. *Nomad is the player character in singleplayer mode. Nomad can be edited to be male or female, although he is canonically male. *Male Nomad is voiced by Steve Byers, while Female Nomad is voiced by Andrea Deck. *In Narco Road, the player character is a completely new, unnamed Ghost, rather than Nomad. *Although players retake control of Nomad for the Fallen Ghosts expansion, they must re-create their character for the DLC. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Ghost Leads Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands